


Powerless (For 24 Hours)

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [4]
Category: Youtube (Mark and Jack Egos)
Genre: Other, fun times will be had, who will win?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: A dare.Who will win?





	Powerless (For 24 Hours)

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT:   
> The first part of this was originally going to be chapter 20 for Into The Fire.

The party was in full swing. The Calendar Crew were doing a conga line across the room with Patton in the lead as a montage of youtube videos played on the screen. Panic! At the Disco and Teknoaxe played from opposing speakers, filling the space with a cacophony of sound. 

Aaaand Anti found Chase’s stash of whiskey. Great.

“Anti give it back!”

A slightly buzzed Anti led the chase holding the half-empty bottle. Schneep tried to grab Chase as Iplier tried to grab Anti and both of the doctors ended up crashing into each other as Chase leapt out of the way and Anti teleported onto the fancy chandelier in the hallway, teetering dangerously before righting himself, the whiskey bottle dashed to pieces upon the tile floor. Another appeared in Anti’s hand, glitched from Chase’s cabinet. He uncrewed it and tossed the top at a very irate doctor. 

“ANTI COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” Welp, he’d made Schneep’s accent slip. Whee!

He took a swig and the chandelier listed to the right. “F̴U̷C̷K̵ ̵Y̷O̵U̵!̷”

“Drunk already? I guess I should say I’m surprised, but I’m really not.” He swayed as the owner to the drawling voice evened out the chandelier. Virgil raised a brow. “I would also say that the structural integrity of this is cheating. Grape Gatorade?”

He blinked at the bottle in the Side’s hand. “D̷o̴ ̶y̶o̸u̴ ̷j̷u̶s̸t̵ ̷c̶a̸r̷r̵y̴ ̷t̶h̷a̴t̵ ̵w̸i̷t̴h̷ ̷y̶o̶u̸?̷” That would taste awful with whiskey. 

“Maybe.”

“HOT TOPIC GET DOWN FROM THERE!”

Virgil gave a sigh at Roman’s voice. “Do I have to?” 

“ _ YES! _ ” Chorused a myriad of voices. 

“Both of you!” Schneep chimed in with a frown.

“F̷U̸C̸K̸ ̵Y̵O̷U̴!̷”

|What on earth is going on down here?|

Dark walked down the stairs for a few steps before stopping and just staring at the two of them perched on the light fixture. 

|Do I even want to know?|

“I̸ ̸f̴o̶u̸n̴d̵ ̷C̵h̵a̵s̴e̶’̸s̶ ̸s̶t̸a̷s̶h̸ ̷o̷f̵ ̸w̴h̸i̶s̶k̷e̷y̸.̵”

“Stole.”

“And I decided to join him on the chandelier.”

“And zey will not GET ZE FUCK DOWN!”

Dark sighed. |Anti, please. Virgil, I know I have no jurisdiction over you but there is a spot over the fridge if you want to swap spots and still be above the ground while not giving Roman a heart attack.|

Virgil shrugged. “Alright.” And he was gone, presumably to haunt the fridge and scare people out of their wits. Anti looked at Dark with a slightly sour expression. 

“W̵h̸a̸t̷,̷ ̵d̶o̶ ̵I̴ ̸h̵a̵v̶e̶ ̵t̸o̸ ̶c̸o̴m̸e̵ ̶d̷o̴w̶n̷ ̴t̸o̸o̵?̴”

Dark shrugged, leaning against the banister. |No, but it might make Schneep and Iplier stop screaming at you.|

“I̷t̶’̷s̵ ̴r̸a̷t̴h̴e̸r̸ ̷g̶o̷o̴d̷ ̶a̸m̷b̶i̷a̵n̵c̵e̸ ̴t̸o̴ ̶b̴e̵ ̴h̸o̷n̵e̶s̴t̸.”

|Then think of it as a favor. Get off the light fixtures and put down the alcohol.|

Anti paused. “W̸h̶a̶t̴’̸s̴ ̸i̴n̸ ̴i̵t̶ ̴f̵o̴r̵ ̸m̷e̷?̷”

|I’ll get you cookies.|

“D̵e̴a̸l̴!̷”

Anti was off the lamp in moments, alcohol gone. 

Dark teleported the rest of the way down the stairs and flicked Anti in the head. The glitchy look in his eyes disappeared as he rubbed the spot. “O̵W̵!̷ ̷W̷h̸a̸t̶ ̸t̵h̷e̸ ̵h̴e̵c̶k̴ ̶D̶a̸r̷k̴?̶!̸”

|Getting rid of your buzz. You have matters to deal with, do you not?|

“I̸ ̸w̴a̶s̸ ̵g̸o̵n̷n̵a̸ ̷g̷e̵t̷ ̸t̴o̷ ̶i̷t̸ ̶l̷a̸t̴e̶r̸,̶ ̸b̵e̷j̶e̸s̴u̶s̴…̵”

He straightened up and slunk over to Chase with a glitch. “C̵’̴m̶o̵n̶ ̴b̵u̶d̴d̷y̵,̷ ̸l̶e̸t̴’̵s̸ ̷g̵o̷ ̷u̷p̶s̴t̵a̷i̶r̶s̸ ̶t̶o̵ ̷c̸h̶a̸t̴.̵”

Chase looked down like a scolded kid. “Alright…”

They walked up the stairs, Anti’s voice faintly heard as they turned the corner. 

“C̵’̵m̴o̵n̶ ̴B̴r̸o̶d̵y̷,̷ ̴y̴o̶u̸ ̷k̴n̴o̵w̶ ̴y̵o̸u̶’̴r̵e̵ ̸n̶o̴t̷ ̶s̶u̶p̸p̴o̸s̵e̷d̶ ̷t̵o̵ ̷t̴o̶u̵c̵h̵ ̷t̷h̶e̵ ̴s̵t̶u̶f̸f̷...”

Dark cracked his neck and turned to Iplier. |Is everything sorted?|

“Yes, I believe so.”

“Zhank you Dark.”

He waved off Schneep’s thanks. |Someone has to rein him in sometimes. Go enjoy the party.|

They nodded and walked away. 

He looked at their retreating backs and mentally gave his head a shake. Someone had to be doing a charity stream or something somewhere, right? Might as well keep the party entertained. 

 

\---------

 

The party was over. They were cleaning up when-

“I have a dare!”

They all looked at Wilford. |What is it that you suggest? I assume this cannot wait until the next meeting.|

Wilford grinned. “Us demons use our abilities too much. Why don’t we go without them for a day?”

Anti looked over from where he was putting away the board games. “Y̴o̷u̷'̷r̷e̸ ̶g̴o̷i̴n̵'̶ ̵d̷o̷w̴n̶ ̶W̶a̴r̴f̶s̸t̵a̵c̸h̷e̷.̵"̴

Dark shook his head from where he was surveying the cleanup. |I cannot join you, but feel free to do it on your own.|

“B̶u̸z̸z̵k̸i̵l̸l̶.̸”

Dark leveled him a look. |You know why.|

Anti blinked innocently at him. He sighed. Nobody had any logical reasoning around here. |It would spell a recipe for imminent death? Ring a bell?|

“O̵h̶.̴ ̵Y̵e̵a̵h̷.̴ ̴R̷i̴g̴h̶t̴.̷ ̸B̶u̶t̵ ̴y̸o̵u̴’̷r̴e̴ ̵g̷o̶n̸n̴a̴ ̷g̴e̷t̵ ̷p̷o̸u̷n̴d̴e̵d̸ ̷i̷n̶t̵o̴ ̴t̷h̸e̵ ̵g̴r̸o̷u̷n̷d̵ ̶W̶a̶r̵f̴s̸t̶a̵c̵h̸e̸.̶”̷

JJ came by and swept a few cans into his trash bag.  _ *I should hope that we keep ourselves alive. It would get rather quiet around here, wouldn’t you say?* _

“Alright, alright. Let’s say if it’s something we can’t do without or can’t control it’s fine.”

“L̴i̶k̶e̸ ̵m̶y̸ ̴g̴l̸i̴t̸c̷h̵e̵s̷ ̴o̸r̸ ̵J̸J̶’̸s̵ ̸s̷p̸e̵e̵c̴h̴.”

“Exactly. So you could participate if you wanted to after all Dark.”

|I’ll pass. Have fun.|

“Spoilsport.”

|Cautious. But I have a feeling I know who will win nevertheless.|

Both heads shot up. 

“Who?!”

|Well that would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?|

Anti groaned. “P̸l̴e̶a̷s̶e̶ ̶p̴l̴e̵a̵s̶e̵ ̸p̷l̸e̶a̶s̶e̴?̸”

|Not you.|

He deflated slightly, with a confused expression on his face. “W̷h̴y̴ ̸n̸o̷t̸?̵”

“Ha! I’d win!”

|Not you either.|

Wilford blinked a few times. “Pardon?”

|I have to keep some aces up my sleeve.| He walked away, taking the popcorn bowls with him. Anti and Wilford blinked at each other before hurrying after him. 

“Dark!”

“Y̴o̴u̴ ̵c̶a̷n̵’̸t̸ ̷k̶e̴e̴p̷ ̵i̵t̵ ̴h̴a̴n̸g̷i̵n̸g̴ ̶f̶r̷o̶m̴ ̵u̶s̵!̶”

|Of course I can.|

 

\--------

 

Hour 1:

It was the next day. They had all decided to start it the second the clock struck midnight so it would be easier to keep track of. 

Everyone was asleep. 

 

Hour 6: 

Dark woke up and went downstairs to get some coffee, grinning internally at the thought of what the day would bring. 

He was going to be glad that he hadn’t decided to join the festivities. He wondered if Host would mind if he joined him for the day to keep up with what was happening. 

Maybe he could offer to read some of his work. That would do. 

 

Hour 8:

Jackie had awoken and joined Dark in the kitchen. 

“Hello Dark! Why isn’t anyone else awake yet?”

|Some of us are doing a 24 hour little-to-no powers challenge. I have a feeling there will be quite a bit of sleeping in today.|

“That does sound like fun. Who’s participating?”

|As far as I know… Wilford, Anti, Chase, and possibly JJ. It’s mostly a competition between Anti and Wilford at this point.|

“Who do you think will win?” 

A grin. |That would ruin the surprise. But out of the two of them? Could be either. Probably Wilford.|

“R̸u̷d̵e̶.̷” 

“Hey Anti.”

“I̸ ̸w̸a̷s̸ ̸g̸o̷n̶n̶a̸ ̷s̸l̶e̴e̸p̷ ̸l̶a̷t̵e̴r̵ ̶b̶u̶t̸ ̷t̵h̴e̷ ̵J̶i̷m̵s̸ ̵w̵o̴k̵e̷ ̶m̴e̸ ̶u̶p̶.̴ ̸W̷i̴l̶f̴o̸r̷d̴ ̷u̶p̸ ̷y̴e̷t̶?̴”

|No.|

“D̵a̴m̷n̶.̸”

 

Hour 10: 

 

Bim and Host had awoken, Host only dropping by for some coffee but deciding to stay when asked. 

“The Host has nothing else to do. It will provide entertainment.”

Great. Dark sipped his drink and nodded a hello to Marvin and Bing. The Googles were in their lab. Bim was going to find the Jims and do some camera work. 

 

Hour 12:

Wilford finally came down the stairs in time for lunch. 

“B̴o̴u̸t̶ ̸t̶i̷m̸e̷ ̴j̷a̵c̷k̶a̴s̸s̵.̶”

“Sorry, I was getting my beauty sleep.”

Dark and Chase both rolled their eyes at each other. Host muttered something under his breath. 

“The Host believes that today will be a very interesting day.”

That was something they could all agree with. 

 

Hour 14:

JJ was out for using his gloves to help King with his squirrels. It didn’t look like he really minded. 

Dark and Host chucked over the news in the kitchen and Chase refilled their mugs with tea.

 

Hour 15:

Patton popped by with a chat with Wilford. Host had a feeling something similar would happen at the Mind Palace later that week. 

That would definitely be entertaining to watch.

 

Hour 17:

Bing and Bim made cookies. Wilford was busy helping Yan polish their sword collection. 

 

Hour 19:

Wilford dropped from the banister onto Anti, immediately making him glitch to a completely different part of the house. Anti was out of this round whether he liked it or not.

 

Hour 20: 

Anti was still cursing Wilford. But hey, at least he could use his powers to get the drop on Wil this time. 

 

Hour 21: 

Wilford had an idea for a scene before teleporting into his studio. He froze.

“Well darn.”

Dark and Host were still giggling over the look Host had described on his face. It was the face you make when you drop a penny into a grate. Not too sad about it, but the prospect was mildly disappointing. 

 

Hour 22:

Anti ambushed Wilford with a face full of whipped cream. It ended up turning into a food fight. 

 

Hour 23: 

They all gathered in the common area. Three minutes until it would have been 24 hours. 

Dark and Host shared a knowing glance. 

Anti and Wilford flopped on the couch. “T̷h̴a̷t̷ ̷w̸a̶s̵ ̵f̸u̷n̵.̸”

“We should have more food fights.”

Oh god. That was a terrifying prospect. 

“I’m good, thanks.” Chase turned the page in his book from his spot on the futon. 

“S̸o̶ ̶w̴h̶a̴t̷’̵d̸ ̷y̴o̵u̴ ̵d̶o̶ ̶a̴l̵l̶ ̷d̵a̸y̵?̵”

“Read. Chat with Dark and Host. Made some tea. Helped cleaned up from the cookies.”

“S̴o̸u̸n̵d̶s̵ ̸b̸o̶r̸i̶n̵g̸.”

A few seconds of silence before the timer beeped on Chase’s watch. He grinned in response as he shut it off. 

“Well I won the challenge so…”

Utter silence. 

“Y̶O̷U̶ ̸L̶I̴T̵T̶L̶E̶-̶!̷”

Wilford was busy falling out of his chair laughing. 

|See? I was right.|

“F̴u̷c̵k̵ ̵y̸o̴u̸.̷”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
